


Experimentation

by dragonydreams



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam shows Claire some of the more pleasurable aspects of their ability.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experimentation

**Author's Note:**

> I had a sudden craving to read a story along these lines, but couldn't find anything with these two characters when I went looking for it, so I was forced to write it myself. I hope you enjoy! (If you know of any stories with Claire exploring her abilities this way, I'd appreciate some recs.)

**Title:** Experimentation  
 **Author:** Elisabeth  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Fandom:** Heroes  
 **Pairing:** Adam/Claire  
 **Word Count:** 825  
 **Summary:** Adam shows Claire some of the more pleasurable aspects of their ability.  
 **Warnings:** BDSM, PWP  
 **Spoilers:** Through the end of Volume 2, to be safe. Takes place in the not-too-distant future.  
 **Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Tim Kring et al.  
 **Feedback:** Yes please! It makes me happy and keeps me writing.  
Thanks to [](http://apckrfan.livejournal.com/profile)[**apckrfan**](http://apckrfan.livejournal.com/) for the beta.

 **Author's Note:** I had a sudden craving to read a story along these lines, but couldn't find anything with these two characters when I went looking for it, so I was forced to write it myself. I hope you enjoy! 

 

Adam felt the supple strands of leather as they slipped through his fingers and he suppressed a shiver. His eyes remained trained on the beauty before him.

Pale flesh, perfect and unblemished; arms stretched above her head and tied to the bedpost; long, golden hair falling in waves down her creamy back. When she tipped her head back to try to see him her hair brushed the top of her equally bare buttocks.

"My, my, you do make a stunning sight," Adam purred, brushing her hair over her shoulders.

"Are you just going to look all night or are we going to do this?" Claire asked, shivering slightly at his touch.

"There's no rush," Adam said, stroking the leather over Claire's back and buttocks until she leaned back to prolong the sensation.

"But you said..."

"I have said, on many occasions, that patience has its rewards," Adam interrupted her. "I do not plan to disappoint today."

Pressing his body against hers, Adam whispered in her ear. "You're so tense, Claire. You should relax."

"How can I relax when you keep making me wait?" she asked, leaning into him as much as her restraints would allow.

Claire twisted her head until she could brush her lips against his cheek and Adam gave into temptation and kissed her deeply.

Before he did something stupid, like disregard their plans and simply fucking her, Adam pulled completely away from Claire's body and brought the lash down across her back.

Claire cried out in surprise, rocking up on her toes as the leather tore into her flesh. By the time she had settled her feet fully back on the carpet the wounds had closed.

Adam watched, fascinated, as Claire's skin parted and knit back together again before his eyes. If he weren't already hard from being alone with a very naked and bound Claire, this would have had him instantly hard. He had been experiencing his own regenerative abilities for centuries, he had been on the other end of the lash on many pleasurable occasions, but it was nothing compared to watching Claire heal.

"Again," Claire begged, her breath already ragged.

"As you wish," Adam said, the smile evident in his voice.

Lifting his arm, Adam brought the lash down in the opposite direction across her back. Again and again, he whipped her, watching in awe and lust as Claire's back was flayed and healed repeatedly before his eyes. Her cries of shocked pain and sighs of pleasure urged him on.

"Oh...God...Adam," Claire panted, "I...had...no...idea."

"I know, sweetheart," Adam cooed, panting himself.

"I need to come," Claire bluntly told him, too filled with lust to be coy.

"Thank heaven. So do I." Adam quickly stripped off his clothes and slid inside Claire from behind.

"You're so wet," he purred in her ear, angling her hips so that he could penetrate her deeper.

"What can I say," Claire said in between thrusts, "I was whipped into a frenzy."

"So we're quipping during sex now?" Adam teased her.

"When it's warranted," Claire responded. "I want to touch you."

"Later," Adam said, reaching around her to palm a breast with one hand, while his other one slid down over her hip to brush against her clit.

He kissed her neck, occasionally pulling the sensitive flesh between his teeth. Oh, how he had longed for a partner that could handle rough sex!

Claire's body trembled as her release drew closer. Her hands braced against the bedpost and she met each of Adam's thrusts with her own. Adam pinched her clit and Claire screamed as her orgasm raced through her body. Adam followed close behind, calling out her name.

Adam sagged against her for a moment before withdrawing. He rested one hand on the bedpost above Claire's head and traced the other down her once-again flawless back.

"You are amazing," he told her, sliding the hand on her back around to pull her against his body.

"You're not so bad yourself," Claire said. She tossed her hair and twisted to face him. "Think you can untie me now?"

With a sigh, Adam said, "If you insist." He slid the hand on the bedpost up and released the knot binding Claire to the bed. She sagged back against him and Adam lifted her in his arms to lay her down on the bed.

She ran her fingers over his face and chest, her eyes sparkling. "Can we do that again sometime?"

"All you have to do is ask," Adam promised, trailing his hand over her body. "Only perhaps next time, I could be on the receiving end. It has been far too long."

Despite what they had just done, Claire blushed. "I don't know if I could do it right."

"Oh, I rather think that you'll enjoy it," Adam said.

"Really?"

"Oh, most definitely," Adam assured her. "As will I."

Claire leaned up to kiss him, and they didn't talk again for a very long time.

The End

 

_A/N: Before anyone asks, I have already considered doing a series of fics with these two exploring the pleasurable side of pain._

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written January 4, 2008.


End file.
